Kiss of Death
by Dragoan Queen
Summary: rated for blood. very odd one shot. death fic. Someone is running from death. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ
1. Default Chapter

He could feel the eyes. Everywhere. Always watching him as he ran into oblivion. He was so tired. But he could never stop. Because if they did, it would be all over. Everything he fell for, everything that mattered was pushing him to run.

He could hear the voices behind him. He could feel the harshness of them. Their words cut him like a razor. He could feel the jaws of death closing around him, but he would never fall. He would never stumble. The air was stabbing at him with its sharp daggers and the sky was weeping.

He looked back and he saw fallen ones chasing him. He was almost mesmerized by the contrast of the crimson blood and their ashen skin. His eyelashes were freezing from the sleet being piled onto them. But also from the frozen tears that never really escaped his eyes. Just like he would never escape the darkness.

The trees ripped at him. And the ground threatened to let him fall into the dark red puddles. A scream was torn from his throat involuntarily as his foot slid. Water was thrown all over him as he dropped into the puddle. He looked into the water and saw someone he did not recognize.

The eyes were sunken and glassy yet full of panic. The pasty face was framed by dull locks of black hair and blood threatened to ruin his reflection in the water. He was scared. He was scared of them. He was scared what they may do to him. He was scared of himself.

He pushed himself up. He heard the paces of the ones that were chasing him. He started to sprint. His legs ached and his lungs burned. They screeched again, but he ran harder. Everything hurt but he could not stop. If he stopped, he would lose the game. This game was like the rest, eliminate your opponent. But if his foe won, he would lose everything that there was left to lose. And no matter how much he lost there would be so much more to lose. But nothing to gain.

One of them was speeding up. It had just about caught up to him. He tried to run harder but his lungs were screaming and his legs were burning. He collapsed onto the ground breathing deeply. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and try to turn him over. He flipped over but as he did he delivered a hard kick to the legs knocking the man down.

He jumped up but his eyes were tearing from the pain. He couldn't run anymore but he tried so hard. "PLEASE!" he screamed his voice cracking from the crying, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A loud bang answered his pleas. Then it all happened in slow motion. Suddenly he was sent flying but he couldn't feel any pain. Crimson droplets flew past him. He looked at them in wonder. 'Is that my blood?' he wondered to himself. He fell once more but his blood was surrounding him. He felt immobilized. He couldn't move. Black spots rushed into his vision and then he felt the pain. It was horrible; it was like a thousand fires burning at once. Then he fell. But it was in a different way. He was falling into chasm. The pain stopped but he kept falling. He couldn't see anything but he felt a touch on his cheek. Then everything stopped. He was part of the darkness. It was like a deep sleep. A dreamless slumber. He couldn't feel anything.

As the boy stood over the fallen figure he swore he saw someone. It was a woman.

The woman smiled for she was the Mistress of Death and she had just given her blessing. The kiss of death.

**How was it? Personally I really like it. If you cant figure it out, it Rei and he died. I really have no clue what it's about but please read and review**

**Luv **

**Dragoan**

**Queen**


	2. the note DUN DUN DAHHH

Authors note. I must say that the reviews I got for this story are great thanks guys. But I did think I was being a bit vague in why Rei was being hunted down to be killed so if you want a second part to Kiss of Death just review me giving your opinions also I wrote an extremely odd spin off to the story that's featuring Max so if you want to read that one please review once again by and love you all

Luv

Dragoan

Queen


End file.
